Akan dan Selalu
by zephyrus 123
Summary: Legend of Mana./ Elazul akan selalu menjadi Elazul dan Pearl akan selalu menjadi Pearl. Hingga di suatu siang yang menyengat, bersamaan dengan nada marahnya, Elazul menumpahkan segalanya. Betapa ia selalu peduli pada gadis itu./ ElazulPearl, OS.


**Disclaimer: Square Enix (game) & Shiro Amano (manga)**

 **Author: zephyrus 123**

 **.:Akan dan Selalu:.**

Hutan selalu menampilkan sisi misteriusnya pada pengembara seperti dirinya. Satu-dua kali tidak akan cukup membongkar labirin-labirin kokoh yang telah dibangun selama ribuan tahun lamanya. Elazul tentu akan kalah jika saja tubuh-tubuh menjulang besar itu dapat bergerak layaknya monster-monster yang selalu bersembunyi di sebaliknya.

Namun yang membuatnya selalu takjub, hutan dapat menyejukkan perjalanan panjangnya, menjadikannya tempat bernaung paling nyaman untuk kaki-kaki lelahnya. Fa'Diel yang luas, menyimpan segala rahasianya pada akar-akar yang menikam dalam bumi, namun masih sempat menunjukkan kuasanya pada buah-buah ranum namun ringkih.

Dan yang paling mudah terhipnotis pada pesonanya adalah _guardian_ -nya sendiri, Pearl. Gadis itulah yang paling mudah memperlihatkan segalanya, mempertontonkan senyum lebarnya pada batang-batang kaku dan pada dedaunan tua yang tegar. Tidak ada yang bisa disembunyikan dari seorang Pearl jika ia telah berada di hutan; betapa matanya akan berbinar-binar menggeser posisi gemintang, betapa awan gelap akan menjatuhkan bunga-bunga dari dalamnya. Mungkin alasan lain inilah yang membuat Elazul menyukai hutan. Hal lain yang membuat pemuda itu selalu takjub.

"Elazul, hutan!"

Pearl akan berlari, mencari buah-buah manis yang masih menggantung berat menanti esok, lalu ia akan berusaha meraih-raih batang terendah.

Elazul akan menggeleng pasrah pada dirinya kemudian teringat untuk mengatakan, "Jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Sebentar saja aku lengah, kau sudah berada entah di mana!" Melihat gadis itu masih mencoba meraih gapaiannya, ia kembali berkata dengan ancaman, "Monster di hutan lebih mengerikan dari tempat-tempat lain. Mereka bisa saja tiba-tiba menerjang punggungmu ketika kau menggila seperti ini. Aku tidak akan menyelamatkanmu. Kau dengar?"

Pearl mengangguk, tapi ia tidak pernah benar-benar mendengarkan Elazul. Elazul pun tidak pernah benar-benar memegang kalimatnya.

Elazul membawa pandangannya pada pohon besar yang sedang menggoda jemari Pearl untuk memetik buah-buahnya. Dilatari dengan sore yang mendingin dan batang-batang raksasa yang menjulur ke segala arah membendung angin menjadikan pohon tersebut tempat yang cocok untuk bermalam.

"Elazul, tolong bantu aku mengambilnya." Pearl menunjuk pada buah berbentuk dadu merah menggoda yang cukup tinggi untuk diraih olehnya.

Pemuda itu tidak langsung membantu, melainkan melihat pada satu tangan Pearl yang telah penuh dengan buah berbagai bentuk dan warna.

"Kita tidak akan bisa menghabiskan buah sebanyak itu. Ambil seperlunya saja."

"Tapi," Pearl berhenti menunjuk hingga ia tersadar matanya terpaku pada pandangan tajam Elazul, "ba-baiklah…."

Jelas Pearl adalah gadis yang pasif. Ia tidak akan memaksa jika pemuda itu telah bilang: Tidak. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia tidak bisa memaksa walaupun sebenarnya masih menginginkannya.

Sejak bertahun-tahun lalu, ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang luput tentang Elazul yang selalu terlihat kuat—dan mudah marah, tentu saja. Di balik pandangan tajam dan awasnya, tersembunyi tatapan letih pada pengembaraan mencari kaum Jumi yang seperti tiada juntrungannya.

Alih-alih dapat menghapus sedikit saja goresan pada inti _lapis lazuli_ Elazul, Pearl hanya bisa memberikan kesetiaannya pada setiap langkahnya. Ke manapun pemuda itu pergi, sejauh dan seberbahaya apa pun, Pearl akan menjadi Pearl yang ia tahu. Gadis itu memang tidak bisa mengingat masa lalunya, namun cukup dengan keberadaan Elazul ia merasa cukup untuk dapat menjalani masa depannya.

Mendapati Pearl yang terpaku menatap tanah, Elazul akan menghela napas pelan lalu mengusap kepala gadis itu pelan. "Akan aku ambil, tapi ini untuk yang terakhir."

 **.:123:.**

Malam telah menjelang, dan mereka berdua telah berada di atas salah satu dahan pohon. Setidaknya mereka tidak perlu khawatir akan diserang kawanan monster ketika sedang terlelap, itulah yang selalu dipikirkan Pearl tentang _knight_ -nya. Sayangnya pemilik inti mutiara di dadanya itu tidak tahu bahwa Elazul lebih sering terjaga mendengarkan suara-suara penghuni malam daripada tertidur tanpa beban.

Elazul memerhatikan pandangan kosong Pearl pada konstelasi bintang yang bertalian hingga batas nadir. Sesekali wajah gadis itu akan berlatarkan kepulan asap tipis yang keluar secara konstan. Kaki-kaki ringkih yang menggantung terdiam sesaat, juga tidak dapat menyembunyikan betapa dingin malam itu.

"Pearl—"

Pearl menoleh dan mendapati Elazul telah bersandar nyaman pada tubuh pohon. "Sini." Tangannya memberi kode untuknya mendekat.

Ada beberapa momen yang akan membuat Pearl merona. Momen ketika Elazul akan menyesal dan meminta maaf saat telah memarahinya. Momen ketika Elazul akan berterima kasih karena telah memercayainya. Momen ketika Elazul akan menolongnya walaupun sebelumnya ia mengatakan sebaliknya. Momen ketika Elazul akan menghitung jumlah permata yang tertanam pada tangan kanannya saat Pearl menanyakan jumlahnya. Juga momen sekarang.

Semuanya memiliki kesamaan yang tidak pernah berubah di mata Pearl. Elazul memiliki sisi lain yang hanya akan diperlihatkan padanya. Selalu begitu, hingga gadis itu menyadari ada anomali pada hatinya. Pearl tidak mengenal perasaan apa yang dengan setia mengikutinya setiap waktu. Yang diketahuinya hanyalah dirinya yang merasa bahagia dengan kehadiran pemuda berinti _lapis lazuli_ itu.

Pearl pun tidak ingin menanyakannya lebih jauh dan memilih untuk menuruti perintah _knight_ -nya.

"Duduk di sebelahku. Pohon ini terlalu lebar." Elazul mengatakannya dengan nada tidak berbeda saat menyuruhnya mundur ketika ada monster muncul.

Salahkan saja Pearl yang tidak bisa membendung perasaannya yang membuncah liar.

Kedua kaki yang tadinya menggantung bebas kini telah menganjur nyaman pada sisi kiri Elazul. Saat gadis itu telah sempurna berada di sebelahnya, Elazul memeluknya tanpa ia duga sehingga membuatnya membatu.

"Bagaimana sekarang?"

Dengan kekakuan yang sama, Pearl mencoba mencari mata Elazul, namun sayangnya pemuda itu telah sepenuhnya tersadar dan ia pun cukup malu dengan perlakuannya sendiri.

"Ba-bagaimana? Bagaimana apa?"

"Ka-kau masih kedinginan?"

Geming. Lama.

Ingin rasanya Elazul terjun saja dari atas pohon dan diterkam monster-monster buas.

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Kau jangan berpikir macam-macam. Kau yang lagi terkena flu akan lebih merepotkan dari apa pun," dalihnya.

Pearl tertawa ringan yang lantas membuat bintang-bintang di atas sana juga seperti menertawainya.

"Terima kasih, Elazul. Aku baik-baik saja sekarang."

Tidak ada yang berbicara di antara mereka setelahnya. Elazul dan Pearl akan memilih untuk sama-sama diam, meresapi betapa detik-detik yang bergerak dapat begitu berharga untuk dipecah.

Dalam keheningan yang saling berbagi, Elazul belajar untuk menanggalkan egonya dan mencoba untuk memakai pusanya. Walaupun Pearl tidak ingin beranggapan bahwa tindakan Elazul hanya sekadar untuk memenuhi kewajibannya, ia tidak dapat mereduksi prasangka itu. Karena Elazul yang selalu memarahinya tidak mungkin sempat menyisipkan perasaan lain ke dalamnya. Masih sulit baginya untuk dapat menginterpretasikan dengan benar tindakan seorang Elazul tanpa berkaca pada tendensi yang sering diperlihatkan padanya.

Setelah kehangatan yang ia rasakan telah cukup untuk membantali rasa kantuknya, Pearl akan terjatuh duluan bersama kelopak bunga yang menguncup, meninggalkan Elazul yang masih berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya. Entah gadis itu dapat mendengarnya atau tidak ketika setiap degupnya berbisik menyebut namanya, Elazul berharap Pearl tidak terlalu menggubrisnya. Jika saja mengungkapkan perasaan itu semudah memarahi Pearl, ia tidak akan tersiksa dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Setelahnya ia akan lebih mendekap erat Pearl saat menit-menit telah berlalu jauh meninggalkan kesadaran Pearl. Katakanlah ia tidak seberani saat menebas kawanan monster, tapi begitulah Elazul. Ada momen ketika semua harga diri yang selalu ia junjung akan runtuh satu per satu hingga hanya menyisakan ia dan hatinya. Di saat itu terjadi, yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menyerah dan membiarkan kelopak matanya menutup perlahan.

"Mimpi indah, Pearl…."

Tidak lagi terdengar suara malam yang selalu menemaninya. Semua seakan membisu seperti malam tidak pernah datang dan pagi yang tidak pernah menjemput.

Elazul akan selalu menjadi Elazul dan Pearl akan selalu menjadi Pearl. Hingga di suatu siang yang menyengat, bersamaan dengan nada marahnya, Elazul menumpahkan segalanya. Betapa ia selalu peduli pada gadis itu.

Dan Pearl pun menyadari bahwa dugaannya selama ini salah, bahwa Elazul tidak akan pernah menyisipkan perasaan lain ketika ia marah.

 _ **Owari, Fin, Tamat—**_

 **A/N: Sepi sekali. Hehe.**


End file.
